


Five Secrets of the Petrelli Family

by noveltea



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five secrets of the Petrelli family, that they try to keep hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Secrets of the Petrelli Family

_I._

Her marriage had been a mutually beneficial agreement, with affection thrown in on the side as an unnecessary bonus.

She had expected little else in her life, and her strive and determination to be the top of the pack had been all the drive she required. Over time she had come to love her husband. For all his faults, he cared about his family, and she respected that.

She was the same. Only she would do anything to ensure that her family, her children, were the leaders of the future. Even if they did not entirely believe in their fates.

Angela had long kept her secret; had long known the future, and how things would pan out. She had also learnt that to disclose such information changed the course of the future, and she did her best to learn about the future, and to bring her plan - and the plan of her partners into being.

Her children's paths had been mapped out long before their birth. Their secrets known to their mother before even they discovered their special talents; the powers that made them different from other people.

It was her job to see that nothing happened to them until they were needed.

She had only ever failed one part of her job; now her sons, her two boys, were the links to her foreseen future.

  
_II._

Spending the night with Jessica had not been Nathan's first indiscretion.

The first had been before his marriage, but during the engagement, and he would be damned if he could remember her name. He'd been out, he'd had a few drinks, and had tried to bury the weight that he bore on his shoulders. Even if for just one night.

He hadn't expected to take the pretty blonde girl back to his hotel room; he certainly hadn't expected to sleep with her. She was what Peter had argued was Nathan's _type_: blonde, pretty, and not complicated. He'd always argued with Peter that he didn't have a type, and the woman he was about to marry was gorgeous and smart and the total opposite of Blonde Curls who had been incredibly inventive in using her tongue.

It had been no-strings, no names given (at least not real ones), and in the morning she was gone without nothing remaining but the hint of her perfume.

He couldn't remember if he felt any overwhelming sense of guilt.

He certainly never told anyone about it.

  
_III._

Before she met Nathan, Heidi had been a strong, independent-minded career woman, with an iron-clad will to succeed. It was perhaps the reason why she and Angela had always gotten along so well; each knew how to survive and how to get what they wanted.

And it had been Angela who had introduced her to Nathan.

Her connection to Angela had been through Linderman.

Once, years ago, she had believed Linderman to be a family friend, a man of influence who had the best of intentions. She'd been young and naive and unwilling to look beyond the surface of a man who had been kind to her family.

And how could she not have fallen in love with Nathan. Despite the drive that Angela and her husband had instilled in Nathan, a kind soul lurked beneath the surface, and he had treated her every kindness, had loved her and their children.

He'd stuck by her after the accident. Had held her when she cried, screamed out in anguish, and tried to protect her from the truth of what happened.

Nathan never knew of her connection to Linderman and she would never tell him.

She made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with that man; the man that took away her ability to walk.

He was the enemy, and her connection to him - however shallow - made her feel sick to her very core.

  
_IV._

Sometimes Peter hated being different.

For the most part he could shrug it off, laugh it off, or just plain ignore it.

The one thing he truly hated was Nathan defending him.

Where his brother had idolised their father, Peter had always thought of his brother as his hero. And whenever their father looked at him with disappointment, or whenever someone muttered a comment under their breath about him, Nathan was there to mutter back, or to offer support after another disparaging remark from his father.

Being different had it's advantages, but the disadvantages were the only ones that other people acknowledged.

It always got to a point, though, where his frustration peeked.

  
_V._

Claire never considered herself a Petrelli, no matter how many times her 'real' family tried to convince her otherwise.

Her grandmother was incessant, her father tried with some desperation as though trying to hold on to something, some piece of his past that was slipping through his fingers. Heidi was kind enough, but Claire knew she didn't fit in to her perfect family picture. She could hardly blame Heidi for that.

Peter was the only one who seemed to accept that she considered the Bennet's her real family, the ones she would trust and love unconditionally for the rest of her life.

She did try, tried as hard as she could to fit in.

But the truth was, she was just a girl from Texas thrown into a world she had never expected.


End file.
